Love Song For No One
by TemptingFate
Summary: Takes place before the Lucas/Georgie kiss and before Maximum Maxie. All Georgie can see is Lucas, but when he hurts her more than she thought possible, will anyone be there to pick up the pieces?
1. Oh The Drama

-Chapter 1-  
  
"Maxie doesn't realize what a jerk Kyle is." Lucas complained. "She's going to forgive him for spreading that rumor, I know she is."  
  
Georgie sighed and studied him from across the table in Kelly's. "There's no talking to Maxie when her mind's made up." Twenty minutes. They'd spent the last twenty minutes talking about her sister. She opened her mouth to change the subject, but Lucas interrupted.  
  
"She's too stubborn. He's only going to hurt her again."  
  
Georgie didn't respond. Why did every conversation have to revolve around Maxie? She loved her sister, but she couldn't figure out what all the guys saw in her. What did Lucas see in her? Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she reached for her milkshake that had nearly melted and tried to focus on Lucas's words.  
  
"Why can't she see that she deserves better than that jerk?" The bell above the jingled lightly and Georgie turned hopeful eyes to the newcomer.  
  
"Dillon, hey!" She called to him. Lucas's head whipped around and he frowned.  
  
"Did you have to call him over?" He asked.  
  
Georgie shook her head in his direction, but smiled as Dillon pulled a chair up to join them. "Hey." She repeated.  
  
"Hey." He replied a smile also on his face. "I hope I'm not interrupting something."  
  
"Actually..." Lucas began.  
  
Georgie spoke up before he could finish. "No, not at all. Want some fries?" She shoved her basket towards him and he popped a fry into his mouth.  
  
"They're cold."  
  
"They've been sitting for a while." Georgie apologized.  
  
Placing a small handful into his mouth, he shrugged. After he'd finished chewing he replied, "I said they were cold, not that they didn't taste good."  
  
"It's getting late." Lucas said, glancing at his watch. "Come on Georgie, I'll walk you home."  
  
"You live in the other direction." But she stood anyway, pleased that he had offered.  
  
Lucas grabbed his jacket, "Don't worry about it, I wanted to talk to Maxie anyway."  
  
"Maxie?" Her face fell instantly. "She's grounded."  
  
"I'm sure Mac will let me talk to her for a few minutes."  
  
She nodded at him. "Go ahead with out me, I just remembered that I need to talk to Dillon about something."  
  
Lucas glared at the other boy. "I'd feel better if you let me walk you home."  
  
"It'll be fine." She assured him and sat back down. "I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Alright." He finally agreed and left.  
  
Pushing the straw aside, Georgie took a large gulp of milkshake. "I'm sorry." Was all Dillon said.  
  
With a frown, she turned confused eyes on him. "For what?"  
  
"For the fact that Lucas doesn't even realize how stupid he is. He's got it bad for your sister."  
  
"No." She shook her head forcefully. "They're just friends. He's worried about her, that's all." She wasn't sure whom she was trying to convince, Dillon or herself.  
  
"Georgie..."  
  
"That's all."  
  
Dillon nodded and for a moment she thought she had won. "Then why didn't you let him walk you home?"  
  
Her frowned deepened. For a long time she glared at him, but then she lowered her eyes and spoke softly. "I just get sick of hearing about Maxie all the time. She's the kind of girl all the guys want."  
  
"Not all the guys." Raising her eyes, she found herself trapped in Dillon's gaze. Her cheeks flushed slightly and he smiled softly at knowing he had caused the blush that now colored her skin. Standing, he held out his hand for her. "Let's get out of here." After placing some money on the table, she placed her small hand in his and allowed him to tug her gently to her feet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Guess what?" Maxie exclaimed after Mac had left for work the next morning.  
  
"What?" Georgie asked, lacking the excitement Maxie had hoped for.  
  
She frowned, but answered anyway. "Kyle asked me to prom."  
  
"Oh Maxie," Georgie finally looked up from her cereal. "Please tell me you said no."  
  
"He's really sorry, Georgie. Maybe you'll understand when you're older."  
  
Georgie rolled her eyes. "I'm old enough to see what a jerk Kyle is, why can't you?"  
  
"Because he's not a jerk! I'm sorry I thought I could share my good news with you." She dumped her bowl into the sink, grabbed her backpack, and headed out the front door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Georgie frowned as she saw Maxie coming down the hallway with Kyle, who had his arm around her waist. "I can't believe she forgave him." She told Dillon, who was standing next to her.  
  
"It's her life." He pointed out, but Georgie only gave him a hard stare before walking away. "Hey, I'm sorry ok?" He took 3 long strides to catch up to her. "But you can't make up her mind for her."  
  
"I know." She stopped and turned to face him. "I just wish she would listen to what I have to say."  
  
Seeing how upset she was, he asked, "Change of subject?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"I still need a fine art. Band, choir, art, or photojournalism?" He held up the schedule he was filling out.  
  
"I can't make up your mind for you." She repeated his earlier words with a smirk.  
  
Dillon smiled. "True, but I will listen to what you have to say."  
  
For a moment she let her eyes wander over his face, but then gave herself a mental shake. "Do you play an instrument?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you sing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Paint, draw, or sculpt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Take pictures?"  
  
"Oh!" He exclaimed, but the smiled quickly left his face. "No."  
  
Georgie laughed, "Take art. Mrs. Samson gives everyone an A."  
  
"Art it is." He placed the schedule against the wall and checked his choice. "Done."  
  
"What all are you taking?"  
  
"The same stuff I took at all my old schools; Chemistry, English, Trig, French, History and now art. Gotta save room for a study hall."  
  
"I wish I had a study hall."  
  
"You would if you'd drop those honors classes."  
  
Georgie placed her hand to her chest in mock horror, "And lose my studious, bookworm reputation? I don't think so."  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being smart."  
  
"Maybe not where you come from, but here at PCH it's the kiss of social death."  
  
Dillon put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. "Then they're all losers."  
  
Shrugging out of his embrace, she smiled at Lucas's approaching form. "Lucas, hey."  
  
"Hey." He replied, barely glancing in her direction as hurried down the crowded hallway.  
  
"I should go and turn my schedule in." Dillon didn't wait for her to respond as he walked away in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"He looks at you like a little sister." Maxie said as Georgie studied herself in the mirror. "Lucas just doesn't like you like that." Georgie tried to ignore her, but could feel her resolve slipping. "Lucas wants a girl that's more mature."  
  
"How do you know what Lucas wants?" She finally snapped.  
  
Maxie shrugged, "I just know that he doesn't want you. You're wasting your time."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Yes, I do." Her voice softened a little as she stood behind her sister. "Look Georgie, I'm just trying to save you from getting your heart broken. Forget about Lucas and find a guy your own age." She smiled at her slightly in the mirror. "I'm just looking out for you." She added and turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah right," Georgie muttered when the door shut and Maxie was gone. Frowning at her reflection, she quickly removed her shirt and grabbed another one from her bed. Critiquing her appearance, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, but then let it fall loose again. "It doesn't matter what you do," She told herself, "You'll never be good enough. You'll never have him. Maxie was right." Suddenly she hated the girl looking back at her. With disgust, she turned away. Without bothering to change, she crawled into bed and let sleep claim her. 


	2. Mystery Meat

-Chapter 2-  
  
Georgie glanced at Lucas out of the corner of her eye again and quickly averted her eyes when he looked in her direction. With a sigh, she shoved some food around with her fork. A tray appeared in front of her and she glanced up to see Dillon staring down at her. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
"No." She sighed again, this time slightly louder. "This seat is never taken."  
  
"It is now." Dillon smiled as he sank into the hard cafeteria chair. "What is this? And is it my imagination or is it still moving?" He poked the brown meat on his tray and frowned.  
  
"It's not just you."  
  
He shoved the tray away and leaned forward. "Remind me to pack my lunch in the future."  
  
While giving Lucas another sidelong glance she mumbled, "Yeah, sure."  
  
Dillon snapped his fingers inches from her face. "Something on your mind?"  
  
Her head jerked in his direction and she blinked a few times to clear her mind. "Huh?"  
  
"I asked if there was something on your mind."  
  
Georgie leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I was just thinking about prom."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Tucking a strand of hair behond her ear, she answered. "Well, I really want to go, but I can't. Sophmores aren't allowed unless they're asked by an upper classman."  
  
"So, if say a junior, like me, asked you to go, you could?"  
  
She nodded at him. "Yeah, but it's not going to happen."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Look at him." She nodded in Lucas's direction and Dillon followed her gaze. "He'd never be interested in me. Why can't he see that I'm the girl for him, not Maxie?"  
  
Dillon frowned and looked down at his hands clasped on the table. "So what you're saying is, any junior could ask you, but you only want to go with Lucas?"  
  
"Pretty much. He's the only guy I can picture myself at prom with."  
  
"Then maybe there is something wrong with your picture." Dillon snapped more harshly than he had intended.  
  
She looked up at him, slightly startled. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Why can't you see what's right in front of you? Lucas doesn't want you, ok? He never has and he never will."  
  
Georgie could feel the tears welling up in her eye and she had to fight to keep them from spilling out over her cheeks. "Why not? Why is so hard to believe that someone could actually like me?" She blinked back the tears. Why did everyone keep saying she could never have Lucas?   
  
"That's not what I meant. I meant that Lucas is too stupid to realize how great you are, he's too hung up on Maxie."  
  
Finally the tears won the battle and began to stream down her face, one after another. Quickly standing, Dillon moved to sit beside her. "What's wrong with me?" She asked between tears. "What's so wrong with me that Lucas doesn't even notice me?"  
  
Gently Dillon took her hands in his and absently stroked them with his thumbs as he waited for her to meet his eyes. "Nothing." He said softly, when she did. "There is absolutly nothing wrong with you. There's something wrong with him."  
  
"No there's not. It's me." She sniffled a little. "I must scare guys off or something."  
  
"You? Scary? I'm not buying it."  
  
A small smile tugged at her face. "Thanks for being my friend Dillon."  
  
"You welcome," He muttered and dropped her hands. "Look, forget about Lucas and move on. He's not worth it. I have to get to class though. I'm trying to make a good first impression and be on time all week."  
  
"Good thinking. That when you don't even bother to show up next week it will even things out."  
  
"Exactly." With one last look at Georgie, he reached for his tray and left. As he emptied his contents into the trash bin he saw Lucas approach Georgie's table from the corner of his eye. With a sigh of his own, he walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Georgie." Lucas greeted, his smile fading when she looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and a tear streaked face. "What did he do to you?" He demanded.  
  
"What?" She asked confused. "Who?"  
  
"Dillon, I saw him talking to you. What did he say to make you cry?"  
  
Georgie smiled a little. "He didn't say anything to make me cry. He actually made it better."  
  
Lucas frowned at the smile on her face. "He's bad news, Georgie."  
  
"You don't even know him." She pointed out.  
  
Lucas shrugged, "I'm just looking out for you."  
  
"That's sweet." Her smile widened. "But you don't have too."  
  
"I want too." He assured her.  
  
She blushed a little and looked down at her tray. "Thanks." Suddenly she felt bold, daring even. "Hey Lucas? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He pulled out a chair and sat across from her.  
  
"You can say no if you want, and maybe I'm being too forward or whatever, but would you be my date for prom? I know I can't technically take you because I'm only a sophmore, but I'd like to go with you."  
  
Lucas didn't say anything for a moment, but then he nodded. "Yeah, why not? It could be fun."  
  
"Really?  
  
"Yeah, really. I'll call you and we'll work out the details."  
  
"Ok, cool." She replied grinning. Things were definitely starting to look up for her.  
  
"We can make it work." Dillon heard as he entered the mansion. Emily's voice followed.   
  
"It's just too hard." It sounded like she had been crying and he felt bad for her. She had been through so much it had made his life look like a picnic in the park. "You should go." She told Zander.  
  
"Fine," He agreed, "But I'll be back. I love you, Em."  
  
"I know." She whispered and the next thing Dillon knew, Zander was brushing past him.  
  
"Hey," He said, poking his head into the living room. "You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, but thanks for asking."  
  
Dillon shrugged and entered the room. "No problem. That guy is totally in love with you."  
  
Emily wiped a few remaining tears from her eyes. "Love isn't always enough."  
  
"It definitely isn't all it's cracked up to be." He agreed as he eased onto the couch next to his cousin.  
  
"Girl troubles?" She asked knowingly.  
  
Dillon turned only his head to look at her. "You could say that. There's this one girl. She's...well, I really like her. But she only has eyes for someone else."  
  
An image of Nikolas popped into her mind and immediatly she sympathized with her younger cousin. "I know what that's like. I had the biggest crush on Nikolas Cassadine for the longest time. But he never saw me as anything other than a litte girl."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I grew out of it. I met Juan and then Zander and now I'm where I am today."  
  
"Do you regret not doing anything about your crush?"  
  
Emily didn't respond at first. "If you like this girl, tell her how you feel. By not saying anything, you're not giving her a chance to make a real decision between you and this other guy."  
  
"What if she still wants him?"  
  
"Then it's her loss."  
  
Dillon stood up and headed towards the door. "Thanks, I needed to tell someone about her."  
  
"You're welcome." She paused before asking. "Are you going to tell her?"  
  
Dillon stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "I don't know." He admitted before leaving.


End file.
